rocket_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Power Wiki:News Archive
Founding to 2014-06-07 *2012-07-02 - We congratulate the United States on the 236th anniversary of their declaration. Love your country dearly but watch your government carefully. * 2012-06-21 - Happy Go Skateboarding Day! :D *2012-05-09 - Pay close attntion to your calendar: School will be out shortly and none too soon! *2012-03-30 - In California, Woodward West's MegaRamp continues to be the scene of groundbreaking awesomeness. Check out 12 y/o Tom Schaar's unfreakingbeleivable 1080! *2012-03-04 - CORRECTION AND APOLOGY -'' Daylight savings time will be starting in applicable areas of the northern hemisphere at 02:00 on Sunday, ''March 11th. Remember to turn watches, clocks, and other timepieces ahead one hour before you go to bed Saturday night. If in doubt, check local news media. I should have checked this with the Squid. *2012-02-24 - Big props to 9 year old Evan "Big E" Doherty landing a full pull on Woodward West's MegaRamp! *2012-02-23 - (00:20 PST) Deb and Scott may be expecting, will know more after seeing the doctor in the pm. *2012-02-09 - Deb tells us that the Girl Scouts are selling cookies in many locations around the United States. Please keep your eyes open and be generous in your support of this valuable program. *2012-02-04 - Tommorow (Sunday Feb. 5th) New York and New England face off in Indianapolis for the Super Bowl. Kickoff at 18:30 EST on NBC and affiliates. *2012-01-14 - On Tuesday, January 24th, Congress will vote to pass internet censorship in the Senate, even though the vast majority of Americans are opposed. We need to kill the bill - "PIPA" in the Senate and "SOPA" in the House - to protect our rights to free speech, privacy, and prosperity. We need internet companies to follow Reddit's lead and stand up for the web, as we internet users are doing every day. *2011-11-13 - We have sustained a serious incident of vandalism. The available evidence will be referred to the pertinent authorities for further action. *2011-06-10 - Sorry for the slow activity, Deb and I have been very busy. In the meantime, check out this live action parody by a cosplay/filming group from California, shot on location in Ocean Sh--er, Santa Monica. * 2010-09-09: School is back in session in the Northern Hemisphere. Please be extra careful when driving a car. Thank you! * 2010-07-25: Firefox users can customize their interface with a fan developed Rocket Power "persona" available at this link. * 2010-05-22: Great big kudo for real life rocketboy Jordan Romero taking the red-white-and-blue to the top of the world! * 2010-02-17: A belated congratulations to Shaun White on bagging the gold at the Vancouver halfpipe. Rock on with your bad self! * 2010-02-07: Scott and Deb are back in town, safe and sound. * 2010-01-22: Deb will be heading towards Haiti with a relief mission for a little over a week...and I will probably be going there myself a bit later with a different crew. Pray with us. * 2010-01-07: Hope everyone had a nice holiday. Dress warm, it's cold all over! * 2009-11-26: A belated happy Thanksgiving to one and all! Be extra careful if you go shopping tomorrow. * 2009-09-14: We are sad to relay the news that Henry Gibson passed away after a long and illustrious career in show business. * 2009-09-07: Aaron and friends tell us that Rocket Power Heat has moved to a new server; go check it out at rocketpowerheat.tripod.com.